UNION!!
UNION!! is an original song performed by the 765 MILLIONSTARS that made its first appearance at THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 5thLIVE BRAND NEW PERFORM@NCE!!! Soon after, it appeared in THE IDOLM@STER Million Live!: Theater Days as the event song for the game's 1st Anniversary celebration. The full version of the song was later featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 11 UNION!!. The song is written by Noriko Fujimoto (Nostalgic Orchestra) and is composed as well as arranged by Shota Horie. Track List #UNION!! #Welcome!! #UNION!! (Off Vocal ver.) #Welcome!! (Off Vocal ver.) PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= Castle of Dreams yumemiru basho "Naritai" ni wagamama na watashi janakya! Tulle like a Wing pyuatto hiroge "Kawaii" no saisentan misetsukechaou! Honki no yume dakara butsukariau koto mo aru Bukiyou ni tsunaida kizuna ga (tsuyosa) Hitori ja todokanai hitori mo tebanasanai Kanaetai keshiki ga aru kara! (Ichi ni no san RETTSU GOO!) Zenryoku de mezasou itadaki (itadaki!) Mikansei ni mitsuketa kagayaki (kanousei!) Kodou o awaseyou kokoro kakageyou Tokimeki no (PINKU!) Jounetsu no (BURUU!) Habataki no hikari (IEROO!) Chigai o wakariau koto de (tonari de) Mugendai ni wakachiau sekai Nagashita ase to namida ga "hyakuman PAWAA" Akogare datte koerareru Kono utagoe ga UNION!! Kono utagoe ga MILLION!! |-| Kanji= Castle of Dreams　夢見る劇場(ばしょ) 'なりたい'にワガママな　私じゃなきゃ！ Tulle like a Wing　ぴゅあっと広げ 'カワイイ'の最先端　魅せつけちゃおう！ 本気の夢だから　ぶつかりあうこともある 不器用につないだ絆が　(強さ) ひとりじゃ　届かない　ひとりも　手放さない 叶えたい景色が　あるから！ (いち・にの・さん・レッツ・ゴー！) 全力で　目指そう　頂点(いただき)　(いただき！) 未完成に　見つけた輝き　(可能性！) 鼓動を合わせよう　意思(こころ)掲げよう トキメキの　(ピンク！) 情熱の　(ブルー！) 羽ばたきの光　(イエロー！) 個性(ちがい)を　分かりあうことで　(となりで) 無限大に　分かちあう世界 流した汗と涙が'ひゃくまんパワー' アコガレだって超えられる この歌声が UNION！！ この歌声が MILLION！！ |-| English= Castle of Dreams, the place I dreamt of If I "wanna" get there, I need to be a little selfish! Tulle like a Wing, my pureness spreads I'll charm you with my cutting edge "cuteness"! I'm serious about this dream, so even though we fought with one another Our clumsy, inexperienced bonds connect us (our strength) I can't reach it by myself, I won't let go of it by myself, either Because there's scenery I want to see! (One, two, three, let's go!) With full power, aim for the top (the top!) I found an unfinished radiance (a possibility!) Let's raise our hearts and unite them with our heartbeats What an exciting (pink!) Passionate (blue!) Wingbeat light (yellow!) By understanding each others' differences (by your side) The amount this world can share is limitless The sweat and tears we shed are our "Million Power" Even exceeding what we yearn for This singing voice is UNION!! This singing voice is MILLION!! Full ver. Rōmaji= Castle of Dreams yumemiru basho "Naritai" ni wagamama na watashi janakya! Tulle like a Wing pyuatto hiroge "Kawaii" no saisentan misetsukechaou! Honki no yume dakara butsukariau koto mo aru Bukiyou ni tsunaida kizuna ga (tsuyosa) Hitori ja todokanai hitori mo tebanasanai Kanaetai keshiki ga aru kara! (Ichi ni no san RETTSU GOO!) Zenryoku de mezasou itadaki (itadaki!) Mikansei ni mitsuketa kagayaki (kanousei!) Kodou o awaseyou kokoro kakageyou Tokimeki no (PINKU!) Jounetsu no (BURUU!) Habataki no hikari (IEROO!) Chigai o wakariau koto de (tonari de) Mugendai ni wakachiau sekai Nagashita ase to namida ga "hyakuman PAWAA" Akogare datte koerareru Kono utagoe ga UNION!! Growin' day by day tanoshimu koto "Tobikiri" ni oitsuku ni wa sunao ga chikamichi! Always do my best chikatta hi kara "Yorokobi" shinjite kasanete hiraita mirai! Yaruki FURAINGU gimi de karamawari wa tama ni kizu Deki fudeki muki fumuki yori mo (maemuki) Doryoku wa oshimanai daisuki wa uragiranai Kiseki wa yuuki ni naru kara! (Ichi ni tsuite yooi don!) Zensoku de tsukamou itadaki (itadaki!) Negai no saki toraeta kagayaki (ittousei!) Kodou o takameyou kokoro kazasou Kirameki no (PINKU!) Yuusou no (BURUU!) Junjou no hikari (IEROO!) Hokorashii deai ni arigatou (arigatou!) Issho dakara PINCHI datte kangei Yume no atsusa ga uzumaku "SHIATAA PAWAA" Maatarashiku kanadeteku Zenryoku de mezasou itadaki Watashitachi wa hitotsu no kagayaki Hibikase tsuzukeyou todoke tsuzukeyou Kandou Sing! Zekkou Dance! Saikou no Stage! Chigai o wakariau koto de (tonari de) Mugendai ni wakachiau sekai Nagashita ase to namida ga "hyakuman PAWAA" Akogare datte koerareru Kono utagoe ga UNION!! Kono utagoe ga MILLION!! Tabiji wa hateshinai yumeji ni owari wa nai Kimi to UNION!! Hitori ja todokanai hitori mo tebanasanai Yukou We are all MILLION!! |-| Kanji= Castle of Dreams　夢見る劇場(ばしょ) 'なりたい'にワガママな　私じゃなきゃ！ Tulle like a Wing　ぴゅあっと広げ 'カワイイ'の最先端　魅せつけちゃおう！ 本気の夢だから　ぶつかりあうこともある 不器用につないだ絆が　(強さ) ひとりじゃ　届かない　ひとりも　手放さない 叶えたい景色が　あるから！ (いち・にの・さん・レッツ・ゴー！) 全力で　目指そう　頂点(いただき)　(いただき！) 未完成に　見つけた輝き　(可能性！) 鼓動を合わせよう　意思(こころ)掲げよう トキメキの　(ピンク！) 情熱の　(ブルー！) 羽ばたきの光　(イエロー！) 個性(ちがい)を　分かりあうことで　(となりで) 無限大に　分かちあう世界 流した汗と涙が'ひゃくまんパワー' アコガレだって超えられる この歌声が UNION！！ Growin' day by day　楽しむこと 'とびきり'に追いつくには　素直が近道！ Always do my best　誓った日から 'ヨロコビ'信じて　重ねて　拓いた未来！ やる気フライング気味で　空回りは玉に瑕 出来不出来　向き不向きよりも　(前向き) 努力は　おしまない　ダイスキは　裏切らない 軌跡は勇気に　なるから！ (いちについて・よ～い・ドーン！) 全速で　つかもう　頂点(いただき)　(いただき！) 願いの先　捉えた輝き　(一等星！) 鼓動を高めよう　意思(こころ)かざそう 煌めきの　(ピンク！) 勇壮の　(ブルー！) 純情の光　(イエロー！) 誇らしい　出会いにありがとう　(ありがとう！) 一緒だったら　ピンチだって歓迎 夢の熱さがうずまく'シアターパワー' 真新しく奏でてく 全力で　目指そう　頂点(いただき) 私たちは　団結(ひとつ)の輝き 響かせ続けよう　届け続けよう 感動Sing！ 絶好Dance！ 最高のStage！ 個性(ちがい)を　分かりあうことで　(となりで) 無限大に　分かちあう世界 流した汗と涙が'ひゃくまんパワー' アコガレだって超えられる この歌声が UNION！！ この歌声が MILLION！！ 旅路は　果てしない　夢路に　終わりはない 君と UNION！！ ひとりじゃ　届かない　ひとりも　手放さない 行こう We are all MILLION！！ |-| English= Castle of Dreams, the place I dreamt of If I "wanna" get there, I need to be a little selfish! Tulle like a Wing, my pureness spreads I'll charm you with my cutting edge "cuteness"! I'm serious about this dream, so even though we fought with one another Our clumsy, inexperienced bonds connect us (our strength) I can't reach it by myself, I won't let go of it by myself, either Because there's scenery I want to see! (One, two, three, let's go!) With full power, aim for the top (the top!) I found an unfinished radiance (a possibility!) Let's raise our hearts and unite them with our heartbeats What an exciting (pink!) Passionate (blue!) Wingbeat light (yellow!) By understanding each others' differences (by your side) The amount this world can share is limitless The sweat and tears we shed are our "Million Power" Even exceeding what we yearn for This singing voice is UNION!! Growin' day by day is a fun thing Doing my "best" to catch up, honesty shortened my path! Always doing my best since the day I swore I would I believe in these "joys" and they pile up and reveal the future! Getting too excited and making false starts, and making a fruitless effort These uneven results prove we have different skills, but (stay positive!) We never give anything less than our all! Love will never prove you wrong Miracles become my courage! (On your mark, get set, go!) With full power, aim for the top (the top!) I grabbed a light beyond my dreams (the first star!) Let's raise our hearts and speed up our heartbeats With a shining, (pink!) majestic (blue!) pure light (yellow!) Thank you for this splendid meeting (thank you!) Because we're together, I'll welcome even a huge crisis The passion of our dreams combines into "theater power" and we perform something brand new With full power, aim for the top We are all one light Resound, and keep going, reach out, and keep going Passionately sing! Give your best dance! This is the best stage! By understanding each others' differences (by your side) The amount this world can share is limitless The sweat and tears we shed are our "Million Power" Even exceeding what we yearn for This singing voice is UNION!! This singing voice is MILLION!! Our journey is unending, the road to our dreams is endless With you, UNION!! I can't reach it by myself, I won't let go of it by myself, either Let's go, we are all MILLION!! Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 11 UNION!! (sung by: 765 MILLIONSTARS) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 11 UNION!! (Off Vocal)